Here's to Auld Lang Syne
by sparxxa
Summary: should auld acquaintance be forgot?


Hello!

Just a quick, short, relatively rubbish "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song, just the idea I had in July, gave up on in October and finished at 1:20 am on Christmas Day.

**Here's to Auld Lang Syne.**

He sat alone in the strange hotel room watching out the window, seeing all the people passing by celebrating. It was nearly midnight on the 31st of December. New Year's Eve and Matt Ishida was sat alone in a hotel room on the other side of the world; far, far away from his friends and family.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And never brought to mind?_

You are meant to spend New Year's with your loved ones, looking back at the past year and making bright plans for the year to come. But Matt was no-where near close to his loved ones, the people he cared about. He thought about his friends and wondered…would they be thinking about him?

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And auld lang syne_

He was halfway around the world on tour with his band. Sure he loved his new life, music was incredibly important to him and he was seeing the world but he couldn't help missing his old life back home with his friends.

_For Auld Lang Syne my dear_

_For auld lang syne_

_We'll tak a cup o kindness yet_

_For auld lang syne_

He missed his friends; more than anything else he missed his friends. He wondered what they were doing, how they were celebrating New Year's. He wondered whether they were all together, were they having a party or just sitting together sharing memories of everything they'd done over the year and then making plans and goals for the year to come. He wondered if they missed him as much as he missed them.

_And here's a hand my trusty fiere_

_And gies a hand o thine_

_We'll tak a right guid willie waught_

_For auld lang syne_

Of course not, why would they?

They probably barely even noticed that he wasn't there, they had all moved on with their lives since he'd left, most likely felt that they had drifted apart from him as he hardly had any opportunities to get in contact with them. Why should they care? Even when he was there he wasn't exactly the greatest friend, despite the fact that since they had got back from their first adventures in the digiworld he had tried so hard to be a better friend, it was still never quite enough. He would always be slightly detached from the group, his music and touring was just the latest reason. No, they wouldn't be missing him.

_For auld lang syne my dear_

_For auld lang syne_

_We'll tak a cup o kindness yet_

_For auld lang syne_

Just then, his d-terminal started to beep. He went over and picked it up; opening it he noticed that he had received a new message, he clicked on it.

Matt smiled. It was a picture of the digidestined, all eleven of them together.

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Ken, Davis, Yolei and Cody, they were all smiling, posing, pointing towards the camera. The message with the picture read

"**Happy New Year Matt! We wish you were here with us!"**

At that moment the clock struck twelve, midnight, and from the street below came the sound of people wishing each other a happy new year and singing heartily to 'Auld Lang Syne'. Inside, Matt didn't feel quite so alone as he raised a toast to Auld Lang Syne and to friends that were always in his heart.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot _

_And never brought to mind_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And auld lang syne_

_For auld lang syne my dear_

_For auld lang syne_

_We'll tak a cup o kindness yet_

_For auld lang syne_

_And here's a hand my trusty fiere_

_And gies a hand o thine_

_We'll tak a right guid willie waught_

_For auld lang syne_

_For auld lang syne my dear_

_For auld lang syne_

_We'll tak a cup o kindness yet_

_For auld lang syne_

_For auld lang syne my dear_

_For auld lang syne_

_We'll tak a cup o kindness yet_

_For auld lang syne._

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**

And Happy New Year to you!

Thank You to Rieko Blade; AnnMaril 123; Litanya; Gomababe; Redvind; Hiked; and Anime leo; for reviewing my stories so far, and to Sarah and Brian for reading my first story.

Hopefully inspiration will get a move on and I'll be back posting a lot more in 2005!

So here's to Fanfiction, here's to you, and here's to a happy new year!

CYA love Sparxxa!


End file.
